Twisted Fate
by kyuubikittykat13
Summary: There's something different about Naruto, and Sasuke knows what it is. But can he keep the secret, or will they both end up killed? AU. SasuNaru Rated M for language, and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know what you're thinking: why is she starting another story? She should be working on MMW! What is she thinking?

I'm thinking that I need a break to help this writer's block I ran into with MMW since my prescript disappeared… I think my roommate has it and it's summer… I won't be seeing her for three months… So I had to start anew. Not as fun as it sounds… I ended up trying to force it, and I got writers block.

So, I decided to start this… In hopes that not only would MMW's muse return with a vengeance (she hates being ignored or put second) but I could finally get this plot bunny off the ground.

* * *

Warnings: AR, Prissy Sasuke, Random Sakura encounters, Hot springs… And hetyaoi… if you want to figure that one out, be my guest. Oh, and NO PROLOUGE!

Disclaimer: If I wrote Naruto, do you think I would put a lame "Dark-Naruto-who-can-be-defeated-with-a-hug" in? NO! Worst Dark Side ever…

* * *

Twisted Fate – Kyuubikittykat13

Chapter One

* * *

It was a great place to relax. And after having defeated Zabuza, they deserved a few luxuries. So, they each took turns using the hot springs nearby. Sakura had come back with her cheeks flushed from the head, drying her hair with a towel as Sasuke took his turn and disappeared. Kakashi was taking full watch, letting his students take a nice break. They would be back in Konohagakuri soon, and they deserved this little peace. After all, they had just defeated their biggest villain, and had grown nicely as a team. There were still a few things they needed to work on, but it was okay. Some teams that had been working together for years were sometimes a bit rusty when it came to teamwork every now and again.

Naruto finally granted his turn in the hot springs and went off, grinning like the happy little idiot he sometimes was.

"Naruto?"

Said blond froze, before looking up and slightly left up to where a black haired teammate stood atop a boulder. Silence hung heavily in the air.

Sasuke watched as Naruto crossed his – no, her – arms around her body. He could see the fear in her eyes. Then he realized he was staring and looked away, his face heating up.

"Bastard…"

The tone was clearly Naruto, even though the voice was more feminine. Sasuke felt the corner of his lip twitch in a smirk as he relaxed slightly. It was still Naruto. He heard a soft splash and from the corner of his eye, he could tell that the blond was getting out and getting dressed.

"Kakashi sent me to check on you."

"Did he?" Naruto said, the slight sadness in her undertones causing Sasuke to flinch.

"Dobe, what's up? I mean, I thought you were a guy, so –"

He was cut off by a weight pressing into him as cold steel kissed his neck.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" she snarled, red surrounding her iris, threatening to take over the blue. Then her eyes softened the red disappearing, sadness and fear, of all things, taking its place. "Please Sasuke, please don't say anything about this. I'm begging you. Just – please… They'll kill me if they ever found out…"

And before he could say anything at all, she was gone.

By the time he arrived back at the camp, Naruto was a "boy" again, complementing Sakura on her cooking. Sakura, for her part, paid him some attention, until she noticed Sasuke. Then she instantly ignored Naruto and attached herself to Sasuke, tittering away. Sasuke scowled, and attempted to rid himself of her, failing. He tried to catch Naruto's eye, but Naruto was pointedly ignoring him.

* * *

AN: That looked a bit longer on paper… but then again, it always does… It's at least a full page though!

...

Or it was on my word document anyway... Gah... I promise to explain everything soon enough... It wouldn't be a story if I didn't draw it out a bit...

But anyone who sees a missing muse, particuarly my MMW one, please send it my way... I've got two others vying for my attention, so she'd better get her butt back here if she wants attention!

Thanks and don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so Twisted Fate's muse tends to be as much as an attention seeker as MMW's… Should have seen that coming… I've got a notebook (wow, actual notebook this time) with five hand written chapters, and decided to prove I wasn't dead… yet…

* * *

Warnings: AngstingSasuke, another short chapter-ish thing, and AngstingNaruto… cuz I can't leave the drama well enough alone.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto the manga… several volumes and a few plushies in fact… Kishimoto is still the author and artist though…

* * *

Twisted Fate - Kyuubikittykat13

Chapter Two

* * *

The event at the springs had happened over a week ago, and Sasuke was thoroughly confused. He was starting to think that it was perhaps a practical joke from the infamous prankster. But then there were also the looks he got, the soulfully pleading ones that Naruto would send him when no one else was paying attention. And there was also that whispered "they'll kill me." Sasuke was sure that the dobe hadn't meant to tell him that, or say it at all. The dobe had looked so scared, so un-Naruto, and yet the definite blatant expression in his – her? – eyes, that had defiantly been Naruto.

But that was not the only thing confusing the Uchiha. Yeah, the whole him-her-boy-girl thing was confusing as all get out, and the "they'll kill me" thing mystery was there, but Sasuke could deal with that. He'd eventually get the answers, even if he had to beat them out of the blonde traditional style. No, what confused him was the way his chest would tighten ever time Naruto gave him that look; those sorrow-filled, scared eyes – whether in his mind, or in real life.

But he was going to have to figure that out later, and preferably when he was alone. Right now, he had to figure out a way to wrangle some answers out of a stubborn, blonde-haired dobe.

Which is why he was sitting out here at Ichiraku's, waiting for said blonde-haired dobe to finish a tenth bowel of ramen.

Naruto finally finished, paid the bill, and hopped off the bar stool, ready to head home to a nice, relaxing, hot shower, and maybe some time to read his jutsu scrolls. But then cyan blue eyes met with black onyx ones. Naruto sighed, nothing was ever easy.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't… You just need to forget what happened and everything will be fine." And with that, the blonde disappeared.

"He's quite the stubborn one when he wants to be, isn't he?" Sasuke looked up to see the girl in the ramen shop looking at him. She motioned for him to come in the stand. "Sit, I'll grab you a bowel," She said.

Sasuke sighed and sat down. Perhaps the girl knew something; the dobe came here often enough.

"Here, on the house," she said, returning with a hot bowel of ramen. "You must be Sasuke, correct? I'm Ayame."

Sasuke nodded in greeting. As much as he wanted to know how this girl knew who he was, now wasn't the time.

"He called you 'Bastard,' which was kind of a dead giveaway. So, what happened? You two have a fight or something?"

"Something like that," Sasuke responded. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Boys will be boys, I guess. So, I take it you want to know where he lives, correct?"

Sasuke just nodded. Just how much did this girl know?

Ayame smirked knowingly, and wrote something down on a sheet of paper. "This is his address, he gave it to me so I could water his plants when he's on long missions, I'm the only one he says he trusts to do so. Eat before you go through," she said, pointing at the bowel, then turning to clean up the shop.

* * *

AN: Again, this is shorter than it looked on paper... But whenever I get to typing the next chapter, it's should be long enough to get somewhere other than just "confusedSasuke"... and we should be able to see a bit of where this plot is headed... not that it's not fairly obvious already...


End file.
